The invention is applicable generally to the problem of mounting accessories to vehicles and specifically to the problem of mounting accessories to lightweight racing bicycles.
The cargo capacity of modern, lightweight bicycles is determined by the loadcarrying accessories installed by the cyclist. Modern lightweight bicycles, when purchased, usually do not have any substantial cargo carrying capacity. Cycle enthusiasts are often reluctant to increase the weight of the bicycle by installing permanent or semipermanent accessories such as baskets, saddlebags or the like. Light alloy carrier racks, which are not objectionable from the standpoint of increased weight or manageability, unfortunately have only limited cargo carrying capacity.
Most conventional accessories for bicycles, such as baskets, saddlebags, flag holders, liquid container holders and the like, are semipermanently attached to bicycle frames by brackets requiring use of tools. The time and effort required to mount and dismount these loadcarrying accessories make them undesirable to the serious cyclist. The most common quick release attachment system for baskets is a simple carriage bolt and wing nut used to clamp oblong metal plates between which are clamped and baskets. This structure is cumbersome to install, limits cargo capacity to a single container with a high center of gravity and frequently results in marring of painted or anodized surfaces due to metal to metal contact from vibration. Pannier, or saddlebags as they are more commonly called, are usually mounted by leather straps or hook-elastic systems which are subject to an inadvertent release, vibration and the progressive deterioration of materials.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for quickly mounting loadcarrying accessories to a bicycle or other vehicle which may be quickly dismounted without tools and which is engineered to eliminate contact with surfaces.